Al Snow
Allen Ray Sarven (born July 18, 1963) is an American professional wrestler, color commentator, training coach and promoter better known by his ring name of Al Snow. He is best known for his work in Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment and TNA / IMPACT Wrestling. From 2010 to 2017, Snow had worked as a road agent for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and with its former developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling, as a show producer. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Cloverleaf ** Snow Plow (Scoop brainbuster) ** Snowsault (Moonsault) * Signature moves ** Arm wrench inside cradle ** Clothesline ** DDT ** Dragon sleeper ** Snow Bomb (Sitout spinebuster) ** Snow Drop (Stunner) ** Snow-Plex (Wheelbarrow suplex) ** Springboard moonsault ** Trapping headbutts * Managers ** Jim Cornette * Wrestlers managed ** The Tribunal * Nicknames ** "Coach" * Entrance themes ** Extreme Championship Wrestling *** "Purple Haze" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience *** "Rock and Roll Part 2" by Gary Glitter *** "Breathe" by The Prodigy ** Smokey Mountain Wrestling *** "You're So Vain" by Faster Pussycat ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "Empire (95)" by Jimmy Hart & J.J. Maguire and Jim Johnston (used as Avatar) *** "Orient Express" by Jimmy Hart & J.J. Maguire (used as Shinobi) *** "Rock Out" by Jimmy Hart & J.J. Maguire (used as a member of The New Rockers) *** "Alice's Folly" by Steve Vaus (used as Leif Cassidy) *** "What Does Everybody Want?" by Jim Johnston *** "Snow-Man" by Jim Johnston ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Al Snow Theme" by Dale Oliver *** "Sinsiter Rise Above" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas Championships and accomplishments * Appalachian Mountain Wrestling ** AMW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Border City Wrestling ** BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Denny Kass * Cal-International Pro Wrestling ** CIPW Americas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Global Wrestling Alliance ** GWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** GWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** GWA Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Mike Kelly * Great Lakes Championship Wrestling ** GLCW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * High Risk Pro Wrestling ** HRPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Jersey All Pro Wrestling ** JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Legends Pro Wrestling ** Inducted into the LPW Hall of Fame (2011) * Masterz of Mayhem ** MoM Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mickey Doyle * Midwest Championship Wrestling ** MCW-ICW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** MCW Midwest Tag Team Championship (2 times) ** MCW Midwest Territorial Championship (1 time) ** MCW-ICW United States Tag Team Championship (6 times) * Midwest Territorial Wrestling ** MTW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** MTW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Ray Roberts * Motor City Wrestling ** MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Denny Kass * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'329' of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. * Pro Wrestling Ulster ** PWU Championship (1 time) * Qatar Pro Wrestling ** QPW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Apolo * Smoky Mountain Wrestling ** SMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Unabomb ** SMW United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Top of the World Wrestling ** TOW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with PCO * Ultimate Wrestling Experience ** UWE United States Championship (1 time) * USA Pro Wrestling ** USA Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * USA Xtreme Wrestling ** UXW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Zona de Combate – Federacion Nacional de Lucha Libre (Chile) ** ZDC Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards ** Most Underrated Wrestler (1996) ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (1999) vs. the Big Boss Man in a Kennel from Hell match at Unforgiven * World Wrestling Alliance ** WWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Association ** WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mickey Doyle * World Wrestling Federation ** WWF European Championship (1 time) ** WWF Hardcore Championship (6 times) ** WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mankind Category:Alumni